spongebobfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rozdarte spodnie (transkrypt)
Narrator: Ach, Błotnista Laguna. Dla was i dla mnie to cuchnąca mułem kałuża, ale dla mieszkańców Bikini Dolnego to cudowna, cuchnąca mułem kałuża. :SpongeBob: Ach, co co wspaniały dzień. (SpongeBob wyskakuję ze swojego leżaka na chwilę) Ej, Sandy! Patrz! Jestem Sandy! (SpongeBob wygląda jak zamek z piasku. Następnie robi z piasku kostium Skalmara) (mówi głosem podobnym do Skalmara) Ej, Sandy? Kim jestem? (Sandy śmieje się a SpongeBob odbiera telefon ulepiony z piasku i imituję Skalmara) Halo, SpongeBob? Możesz być ciszej? Próbuję się zanudzić. (Sandy śmieje się) :Sandy: SpongeBob! (dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi) :SpongeBob: Czy ktoś tu zamawiał 10 pepperoni z piaskiem? (obydwoje się śmieją) :Larry: Cześć Sandy. Hej, SpongeBob. :Sandy: Czołem Larry. :Larry: Idziecie poćwiczyć podnoszenie ciężarów? :Sandy: Jasne. Idziesz z nami SpongeBob? :SpongeBob: (zdołowany) No pewnie. :(Scena, w której wszyscy podnoszą ciężary) :Larry: No to spróbuj, Sandy. (Sandy podnosi ciężarek. Widownia bije brawo) :SpongeBob: Wspaniale, Sandy. Chyba na dziś wystarczy, nie sądzisz? :Larry: Może trochę dorzucę? Podziwiaj. (Larry podnosi ciężki ciężarek. Widownia wiwatuję bijąc brawo) :SpongeBob: No dobra, cofnijcie się wszyscy! (SpongeBob podnosi patyk. Widownia nie reaguję) :Sandy: Popatrzcie na to. (Sandy podnosi ciężarek z dwoma kotwicami i wszyscy biją brawa, gwiżdżąc. Larry podnosi dwie ławki z mieszkańcami, którzy biją brawa jeszcze głośniej) :Sandy: Normalnie czad, Larry! (SpongeBob przekopuję się do ryby jedzącej pianki przy ognisku) :SpongeBob: Czy mogę kilka pożyczyć? :Ryba: Mm-hmm. :SpongeBob: (SpongeBob przyczepia pianki do patyka) A teraz, z dodatkiem dwóch, powtarzam dwóch słodkich pianek. (SpongeBob robi rozgrzewkę. Próbuję patyk, ale nie daję rady i pękają mu spodnie. Wszyscy się śmieją. SpongeBob ze spuszczoną głową idzie przez Błotnistą Lagunę) :Scooter: Hahahahahaha. To było przezabawne. Jesteś taki śmieszny. :Sandy: Najśmieszniejsza mała bąka na świecie. (SpongeBob rozchmurza się) :Larry: Ma ktoś ochotę na siatkówkę? (Larry odbija piłkę zbijając przeciwników jak kręgle zdobywając punkt. Wszyscy wiwatują. Gdy przeciwnicy serwują piłkę Sponge wkracza do gry) :SpongeBob: Moja, moja! (SpongeBob odbija piłkę, która ląduje w miejscu) I...Serwis! (SpongeBob nawet nie trafia w piłkę. Widownia buczy, więc SpongeBob rozrywa spodnie, by ją rozśmieszyć) Ouć, Chyba znów puściły mi spodnie. (wszyscy się śmieją) :Scooter: Hahahahahaha. No i znowu, ziom, śmieszne, że boki zrywać. Hahahahahaha. :(Larry i Sandy grają w Frisbee) :SpongeBob: Ej, Sandy, może rzucisz do mnie? :Sandy: Dobra. Uwaga, leci! (frisbee trafia w głowę SpongeBoba) :SpongeBob: Ktoś mi poda rączkę? (śmieje się. Sandy pomaga mu wstać) :Sandy: Nic ci nie jest, SpongeBob? :SpongeBob: Chyba nie. Tylko rozdarłem spodnie! (SpongeBob znowu rozrywa spodnie, a wszyscy się śmieją) :Scooter: Hahahahahaha. Wciąż jesteś zabawny, ziom! :(Sandy i SpongeBob idą kupić lody) :Sprzedawca lodów: Co mogę podać? :SpongeBob: Poproszę pół porcji. :Sprzedawca lodów: Uh...są tylko całe. :SpongeBob: Tylko całe? To nie tak jak moje spodnie. Kumasz? :Sprzedawca lodów: Hi hi hi, może coś jeszcze? :SpongeBob: Może wafel...z dziurką? (rozrywa swoje spodnie) Nie dziękuję. Mam już jedną. (Sandy pęka ze śmiechu. SpongeBob podchodzi do Harolda "Billa" jedzącego burgera przy barze z przekąskami) Wcinasz hamburgera, stary? :Harold: A owszem, zgadłeś. :SpongeBob: Wiesz co do niego pasuję? :Harold: Nie, nie wiem. :SpongeBob: Pęknięte...spodnie. (rozrywa swoje spodnie śmiejąc się i biegnąc dookoła baru. Następnie idzie do dwóch jedzących klientów) Pęknięte spodnie w zestawie. (znowu rozrywa spodnie. Idzie do kuchcika burgerów) Przesyłka. Czy zamawiał pan może...pęknięte spodnie? (rozrywa spodnie przez dziurawe pudło) :Spiker Surfingowy: Surfing na Słodkiej Lagunie. Nadpływa Larry ze swoim popisowym numerem. A teraz Sandy i słynne stanie na rękach. A oto SpongeBob i... (SpongeBob rozrywa spodnie na jego desce surfingowej) ...znów rozdziera spodnie. (SpongeBoba zalewa fala i Sponge wyrzuca na brzeg. Sponge leży nie ruszając się) :Ratownik: Popatrzmy. Morze wyrzuciło na plaże karton. (patrzy przez teleskop) Na pastę rybną to jakiś koleś! (podbiega do SpongeBoba i przewraca go na drugą stronę. Sponge ma X na oczach. Zbiera się tłum) (Ratownik mówi rozpaczliwym głosem) Czemu? Czemu? Czemu? (trzyma SpongeBoba na rękach. Gra smutna muzyka) :Sandy: SpongeBob! :SpongeBob: Podejdź bliżej. Wezwij...wezwij... :Ratownik: (ze łzami w oczach) Kogo wezwać? :SpongeBob:...wezwij krawca...(smutna muzyka przestaje grać)...bo znów podarłem spodnie! (tylko Sponge się śmieje. Ratownik upuszcza SpongeBoba, ludzie odchodzą) :Sandy: To nie było śmieszne, SpongeBob. Martwiłam się o ciebie. (odchodzi) :Scooter: Ziom... (odchodzi) :SpongeBob: (w swoich myślach) Dalej, mała gąbko, tracisz ich. Myśl. Publika czeka. Zobaczmy... (czyta listę) ...ciężary: wielki śmiech, frisbee w czachę: (?) surfing: padli na twarz, udawanie utonięcia: Nie. Dalej, myśl! Znalazłem! Hej, patrzcie na to! Dość rozdartych spodni... (rozrywa spodnie) ...spodnie zdarte. Haha! Zadzwońcie po policję, złodziej spodni jest na wolności. (nikt nie patrzy. Przelatuję kłębek pustynny. SpongeBob widzi, że Sandy gra w siatkówkę z Larrym) O nie! Wszyscy sobie poszli. Nawet Sandy. Ona woli bawić się z Larrym! O nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Przegraliśmy. :Spodnie: Jak to przegraliśmy? (spodnie odchodzą) :SpongeBob: Och...nie musiałem się wygłupiać, żeby zdobyć Sandy. Czy jestem największym gamoniem na plaży?! :Kobieta: Nie, to ja. Zapomniałam kremu z filtrem. (dotyka poparzenia słonecznego, które od razu znika) :SpongeBob: Ouć. :Mężczyzna: Nie, to ja. Bułki mi się zapiaszczyły. (wieloryb wychodzi spod piasku) :Wieloryb: Nie, ja jestem największym gamoniem. Zakopali mnie w piasku i zapomnieli o mnie. :Kobieta, mężczyzna i wieloryb: A co ty zrobiłeś? :SpongeBob: Straciłem przyjaciółkę. :Kobieta, mężczyzna i wieloryb: Kiedy? :SpongeBob: (bierze gitarę z piasku) :(piosenka Rozdarte Spodnie) :♪ Gdy rozdarłem (trzask) spodnie me ♪ :♪ Myślałem już, że wszyscy bardzo lubią mnie ♪ :♪ Ale to zepsułem w jeden dzień ♪ :♪ Już zaraz mej historii smutnej wysłuchacie ♪ :♪ To wszystko przez te (trzask) rozdarte gacie ♪ :♪ Gdy duży Larry przybył prężąc mięśnie swe ♪ :♪ SpongeBob w clowna zmienił się ♪ :♪ I stracił w oczach dziewczyn wdzięk ♪ :♪ Ten któremu spodzień (trzask) z kroku pękł ♪ :♪ Przeklinać nie mam prawa ani skarżyć się ♪ :♪ Ale czuję ból, że strach ♪ :♪ Samotnie stać na plaży dużo gorzej niż ♪ :♪ Poparzonym być gdzieś, i w bułach mieć piach ♪ :♪ Dziś dostałem lekcję nie zapomnę jej ♪ :♪ Wysłuchać więc mnie Sandy chciej ♪ :♪ Gdy sobą chcesz być nie zgrywaj się ♪ :♪ A nie skończysz jak, ten któremu spodzień pękł (trzask) ♪ --- :(ogromne brawa) :Sandy: SpongeBob! :SpongeBob: Sandy! (przytulają się, widownia rzuca róże na scenę) :Sandy: Piosenka mówi prawdę. Jeśli mamy być przyjaciółmi, to bądź sobą. :Larry: SpongeBob, wiesz to była rewelacja. Możesz...podpisać mi spodenki? :SpongeBob: Nie ma sprawy, Larry. (SpongeBob podczas podpisywania spodenek Larry'ego rozrywa swoją bieliznę) Koniec en:Ripped Pants/transcript ru:Порванные штаны/Стенограмма Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu